Wake Me Up
by vivaforevxr
Summary: A compilation of Mondler scenes throughout their relationship based on Ed Sheeran's Wake Me Up. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**wake me up**

**Hey guys! First, I would like to introduce myself. My name's Thabata, I live in Brazil and I'm a huuuuge Mondler/Matteney shipper. This is my first fanfic, I really hope you guys like it! And english is not my mother language, so please, forgive me for any misspeling. I thought about this story when I was listening to Wake Me Up, by Ed Sheeran, and did my best to write the best scenes I could. The scenes don't follow a chronological order, but their ages by the time of the scene are next to the quote. I hope you guys like it, and please review!**

_**"I should ink my skin with your name" **__(C: 21; M: 19)_

"Mon?!" Monica laid on Chandler's chest, holding hands and playing with his fingers.

"What?" Monica looked up to her boyfriend.

"You know how much I love you, right?" She nodded. "So, I was thinking... what if I tattooed your name?"

Monica got up quickly. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Of course not."

"What if you regret it? What if we break up and you find another girl?"

"Is breaking up with me in your plans?" Chandler extend his arm and started playing with her hair.

"Of course not, but this is insane."

"Look, I love you. And I'm happier with you than I ever was before. I have plans with you. I want you to be a part of my future" tears started to fall from Monica's eyes. "If this is insane, I want to be insane. Your insane. And I want to have you in my life, _forever_".

Monica leaned in and kissed Chandler with all her love.

"I love you. I will always love you" she said between kisses.

"I love you so much more" Monica laid on the bed again as Chandler kissed her more passionately than ever.

_**"And I should run you a hot bath and fill it up with bubbles" **__(C: 26; M: 24)_

Monica entered the room irritated, closing the door with a huge noise.

"Oh my God, what a day"

"Hey honey, bad day?" Chandler was sitting on the couch and turned to talk to his wife.

"Bad? Bad isn't enough to describe how terrible it was" Monica sat down next to Chandler and cuddled up to him "Finally I'm home, and with you"

Chandler stroked her hair, trying to relax her "I did something to calm you down"

"Yeah? What?"

"Well, when I called you, I sensed the stress in your voice, so..." Chandler got up, taking Monica's hand and leading her to the bathroom. When they got in, Monica saw candles all around the bathroom, the bathtub full of bubbles and felt a delicious vanilla perfume. Chandler turned to her smiling "...I prepared you a hot bath"

"Oh Chandler" Monica held his face and kissed him "you're the sweetest, thank you so much"

"You're welcome, babe" Chandler kissed her one more time before leaving her alone.

**So, what do you guys think? Do you like it? I hope you do! Please review, it would mean a lot to me! See ya in the next chapter ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, guys :) here's another chapter, I hope you like it!**

_**"In the winter I'll hold you in a cold place" **__(C: 37; M: 35)_

Chandler was sitting on the carpet, with his 4 years olds twin boys, Daniel and Christopher, waiting for Monica with their hot chocolates. The guys wanted to watch a movie, since they couldn't play outside because of the snow storm that was falling. They were going to watch Rise of the Guardians, the boys  
"Chandler, could you help me here?" Monica called from the kitchen.

"Sure" Chandler got up and went to the kitchen. He took two cups, gave them to the boys and sat again. Monica came seconds later with their cups, and sat between his legs.

"Shall we start?" Chandler asked, taking the remote control.

"YES!" the boys shouted. Chandler pressed play and the screen went dark before a song started.

When the movie ended, Chandler looked to the boys and saw they were sleeping. When he looked at Monica, she was sleeping too. He got up slowly, trying not to wake any of them. He looked at his family for a few seconds, wondering how did he got so lucky. He then took Daniel from the floor and entered the boys bedroom, putting him on his bed. He did the same with Christopher, and then went back to the living room, taking Monica from the floor and going to their bedroom, laying her on their bed. When he dropped her, she held his neck, not letting him go, and pulled him closer, kissing his lips. Chandler kissed back, leaning over her as the kiss grew deeper.

_**"And I've always been shit at computer games, and your brother always beats me (...) and then you laugh at me"**__ (C: 20; M: 18)_

"Come on car, faster, FASTER!" Chandler yelled when Ross' car was getting closer to the finish line before his. Monica had her hands on her boyfriends shoulder, massaging him sometimes to keep him calm.

"YEAH, suck it dude!" Ross shouted, getting up from the couch and jumping. Chandler held his head in disappointment and Monica giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" Chandler faked an angry face to Monica.

"She's laughing because you suck at this game" Ross answered.

"No, I'm not laughing because of that." Monica put her left arm in her boyfriend's waist "I'm laughing because you're both so silly" she turned to Chandler. "But you really suck, sweetie".

Later that night, Monica and Chandler were cuddled up in her bed. Chandler was thinking about their 6 months relationship, about how happy she was making him. He had never been this happy. Not even when he went to Disneyland with his first love, Kathy, two years ago. Being with Monica felt like living on Disneyland. He was always smiling and telling stupid jokes just to see her smile. The smile he loved more than anything. The girl he loved. More than anything.

"Mon, can I ask you something?" He asked, playing with her hair.

"Sure"

"When we first met, did you see any future between us?"

She was confused by his question. "Why are you asking?"

"Because I think... I'm in love with you"

She looked at him, smiling "Really?"

"No" her smile faded. "I'm definitely in love with you"

She grinned and closed the gap between them, locking her lips to his. They kissed for what felt hours. "I'm in love you too, Chandler."

They kissed and made love all night, the first love making after their first "I love you", which made that night so special.

_**"So I'll take you to the beach and walk along the sand" **__(C: 32; M: 30)___

It was Monica's 30th birthday, and Chandler took her to Rio de Janeiro, because one of her biggest dreams was to visit Brazil. They were visiting Cristo Redentor statue and Monica was amazed by the view.

"Gosh, this place is so amazing" Monica was looking to the city in front of her.

"I know. But you know what's more amazing?" He asked, hugging her from behind.

"What?" She turned to face him, putting her hands on his chest.

"The fact that we're here, together. This is the happiest I've been in my whole life, and that's all because of you" he kissed her tenderly.

"You're the sweetest, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do my best" Chandler smiled and Monica giggled.

"I love you. And I couldn't been happier either. I thank God everyday for given me the most amazing husband in the world. You were my first love, and hopefully you'll be my last." They kissed a little bit more, before turning to the city to appreciate the view.

Monica and Chandler were walking in Copacabana beach, getting their feet wet with the cold water that splashed on it once in a while. Their hands were locked together, and they were just watching the sun about to set.

"Why don't we sit down to watch the sunset?" Chandler suggested, stopping suddenly.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Monica sat down with Chandler next to her, holding her in his arms. They were waiting for the sun to set when a little boy passed running in front of them. He was so cute.

"Babe, do you want a child?" Chandler asked, looking to his wife.

"You mean, right now?" She asked, curious about Chandler's answer.

"Not right now, but maybe soon" she got a little nervous with his answer, and he felt it. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I think right now is the perfect time for kids"

"If you think so, let's go back to the hotel and, you know, make them" Chandler smiled.

"No no, I don't think you got it" Chandler's smile faded, giving place to a very confused look. "I'm pregnant" Monica finished.

Chandler's looked turned to a huge grin "Oh my God, congratulations. I'm so happy for us" Chandler hugged Monica tightly and filled her face with kisses. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was just waiting for the perfect moment" she looked to the sun, now drowning in the sea, and he followed her look "and now is the perfect moment".

**That's it for this chapter, how do you guys like it? Next chapter will be the last, so I'll try to post it as soon as I can. Please review! xoxo**


End file.
